


dark horse running

by Ebenaceae



Series: dark horse running [2]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Duelling, Magic, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Morgyn Ember, Other, Romance, Vampires, cute dorks crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebenaceae/pseuds/Ebenaceae
Summary: The first time Caleb met Morgyn, the Vatores had crashed a party.The Vatores are nobodies, especially compared to the spellcaster Sages. Caleb meeting Morgyn was really just a fluke, but Morgyn is offering so much more than just their hand. Caleb swears his heart might start beating again.
Relationships: Morgyn Ember/Caleb Vatore
Series: dark horse running [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744036
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	dark horse running

**Author's Note:**

> well, I didn't expect to write this. morgyn is worth it though.  
> I spent so much time researching Sims Lore for some parts but threw other parts right out the window...  
> p.s. Morgyn uses they/them pronouns here.

The first time Caleb met Morgyn, the Vatores had crashed a party.

Party was the wrong word, officially. It was a meeting of creatures—the vampires, the sirens, the witches—as they came together under the moonlight to discuss the human realm and their relationships with each other. But in practice, it was an opulent penthouse party in San Myshuno. It wasn’t exactly easy to get into, as the Vatores had found out. Coven leaders went, the mermaid matriarchs went, the Sages went. But Caleb and Lilith… their invitation got lost in the mail, surely.

They knew they weren’t anybody. They hadn’t even been around two centuries yet, children in the eyes of the paranormal realms. Caleb knew another thing to be true: he was possibly one of, if not the single worst vampire to have ever been created. He was conflicted by his very nature, forcing himself to be a ‘vegetarian’ to keep himself from committing atrocities. Where other vampires may have never even considered the thought, it was something that Caleb, personally, was proud of. Still, how many vegetarian vampires existed in the world? If there were any others out there, they must have been made social pariahs.

Like the Vatores were.

So maybe it was out of anger, or pride, or from the general impulsive nature of the idiot twins to go nuts, but they soon found themselves shifting into bats and flying up the side of the building to the rooftop terrace. Lilith hissed in delight when she shifted back, with the graceful furling of wings. Her fangs glimmered as she smiled, excited at the prospect of a dense crowd.

Caleb changed his form in the cover of smoke. He appraised the event, bobbing his head along to the music. 

"Well, we didn't get zapped out the sky. That's cool," he mused. "So, drinks?"

"Uh, sure, maybe in a bit." Lilith looked around with the same intensity she had when hunting. “Oh! Are those the Fengs?” Lilith gasped, looking off into the distance. She clapped her hands triumphantly. "I knew they had to be bloodsuckers… I'll catch you later, I gotta get the details.” She whisked herself away, already lost to the crowd. 

“Wait,” Caleb tried. “When should we regroup? Don’t forget about sunrise again! Lilith?” 

But she was gone.

Caleb sighed and resigned himself to believing that maybe she actually did learn her lesson from the last time they were at one of these things, afflicted by burns from the sun that scarred her for weeks. At least  _ he  _ had learnt not to proselytize his feeding beliefs anymore. Not after the… slightly infamous, mostly mortifying initiation incident, at least. 

Well... he'd let her have her fun, he supposed. He sighed and stalked towards the nearest bar.

Plasma Janes had the wonderful one-two punch of satiating thirst and getting Caleb properly buzzed in a short amount of time. After only a couple of them, the Servo bartender pushed him away from the counter meaning Caleb was finally ready to dance. He shimmied into the dense crowd of mythics, finding a space large enough to sway to the music. His head swam, so he closed his eyes. He might mingle with some of the mermaids later (he wondered if he might have a chance with that pale, scary one), but for the time being he was happy enough to ride out the beginning of the night with some ill-advised dancing. Not that he was any good at club dancing of course—he had been trained in ballroom, dammit—but his moves worsened after drinking, but his inebriated confidence made up for any embarrassment he should have had. No wonder he ended up falling into a group of spellcasters.

There was a bump that sent him off-kilter, his feet too tangled to save himself, and he fell back into his unsuspecting victim. Caleb and a woman tripped to the ground with a shout and an  _ oomph;  _ head swimming, he sat on his ass and tried to recollect himself, while the woman’s friends immediately went to her aid.

“Grace! Are you alright?” A person kneeled beside her, blond curls obscuring their face as they helped her up. Grace laughed it off as she stood up, wobbling on her heels. 

What Caleb didn’t expect was for the person to offer Caleb their hand, too. He lolled his head up towards them, and—

Caleb realized he fucked up by going to the party, how far out of his league it was, when he stared dumbly at the face of one of the Sages of the Magic Realm. 

“Hey.” Morgyn Ember, Sage of the Untamed, flexed their hand in an urge for Caleb to take it. They looked a little confused. “Are you, uh, alright?”

Caleb didn’t think he was overreacting during the few unbearably long seconds that his brain took to comprehend the figure in front of him. Maybe the name wouldn’t have meant anything to the human folk, but Morgyn was talk of the town among the occult underbelly of the population. Morgyn was Tess Dyer’s apprentice, after all—or, they  _ were  _ her apprentice. Nobody expected Dyer to step down, of course. As the most powerful, most respected spellcaster in the realm, she didn’t have to. She could probably hold her title forever. Her retirement was just a rumour in Forgotten Hollow until Vlad confirmed the shuffle of power in the Magic Realm. The Realm wasn’t exactly at its healthiest at the moment, after all, and the naming of a new Sage was… divisive. 

Caleb wasn’t actually thinking about that when he first saw Morgyn. He was mostly thinking about how deathly embarrassed he was.

“I’m so sorry to your friend,” Caleb said, swallowing thickly. Morgyn laughed, giving a good-natured smile until they clasped hands.

“Oh,” Morgyn exhaled, surprised. They helped Caleb up. “You’re so cold.”

Caleb was blunt. “Well, I’m dead.”

For their credit, Morgyn didn’t flinch. They just gave him a wary—not wary, but curious look. 

“You know, that makes sense.” They slipped their hand out of Caleb’s, and all the warmth that Caleb didn’t realize he felt quickly dissipated. 

He always forgot about the warmth of the living.

“Sorry,” he muttered. He looked to Morgyn’s friends, including Grace, who at least didn’t look mad. “I’m sorry. I can make it up to you guys—round on me? I’ve got old money.”

Grace chuckled. “Oh, you can’t hurt us folk so easily. Takes more than a bump, at least. But I don’t think some of us would mind drinks, now that I think about it.” She gave a pointed look to Morgyn, but when Caleb turned to them, they were shaking their head and looking away. She laughed at them. “I’m Grace, by the way.”

“Tomax.”

“Emilia!”

“Morgyn,” the Sage hummed. “Ember.”

“Well, I knew that. We all know—I mean...” Caleb coughed into his fist.

Morgyn raised a brow but shrugged it off, looking to their friends. 

“Vampires are the deadliest gossips about everything but themselves. You can learn everything you want about scandals from here to Sixam but you’ll never get them to leak where they’ve gotten all that  _ old money  _ from,” they said dryly. Caleb flustered for a moment until he caught Morgyn’s smile, mischievous as it was. It was inviting. 

“Yeah, that's about right. Listen, I'm not ready to admit anything that can be held up in court—a hundred years old or not." He got some chuckles. "My name is Caleb,” he nodded, letting his tension melt. He grinned a fanged smile. A flicker of recognition crossed Morgyn's face.

They chatted for a minute before the topic of drinks were brought up again. As the others started heading towards the bar, Morgyn stood still, placing a hand on their hip.

“Caleb." Caleb blinked, looking at them blankly. "Vatore?” Morgyn squinted, peering up at the man. 

Caleb balked. “Um...” How would they know? He was a nobody, or at least, he was supposed to be. "Maybe? Who's asking?"

“I am. I know that you’re not supposed to be here, Caleb Vatore.” They enunciated his surname quite clearly, but thankfully not loudly.

“Oh,” he sighed. “That makes sense.” He resigned himself, readying to peel away from the party.

Morgyn tried to hide a smirk at Caleb's dejection but failed—they started laughing into their fist and shook their head. “I’m not going to tell anyone,” Morgyn said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I can see why they might’ve blacklisted you guys if you have the habit of  _ causing trouble  _ and knocking us poor, poor spellcasters over…” Caleb rolled his eyes at that. “But I thought that was the fun of these kind of parties.”

Caleb gave a cynical look. “This isn’t that kind of party. This is the kind of party where all the old folks convene and promise not to bite each other’s heads off for another couple seasons. Lilith and I aren’t supposed to be here so we don’t sully the name of the undead as a whole. Wouldn’t want to give any of you fleshies  _ leverage.”  _

Morgyn laughed from their chest, honest and clear, and Caleb chuckled in-turn. 

“See—I’m glad you’re here. So much more excitement! So many more variables." They thought for a second, glancing around them. In a lower voice, "And you're fairly honest, aren't you, Caleb Vatore? I like that. You have no idea how little honesty you hear, being a Sage.” 

“Oh, if  _ that's  _ impressive —I’m a whole lot more than that.”

Still smiling, Morgyn raised a brow. “Don’t push your luck,” they teased. Morgyn turned to follow their friends, nodding Caleb to follow. “Now—I remember you saying something about drinks on you?” 

The night was a rollercoaster of emotions for someone who wasn’t even alive enough to blush.

*   
  


Morgyn and Caleb struck up a quick and easy friendship the night of the party. Caleb may have been a dork, but he found that Morgyn was as well, when comfortable. Their wit and his sarcasm were quite the unbeatable duo, if you asked him. Or the most unbearable, if you asked anyone else. 

None more so than Lilith. 

Lilith had expected Caleb to find her hours before dawn to beg her to leave, but instead, she had to race against the sun to find her little brother and drag him home. Meeting Morgyn was an experience, to say the least—it was an honour to meet a Sage, sure, but it was a pain in the ass to try and separate them. Lilith didn’t like being the mood killer, but in a race against the sun, she had to politely remind Caleb and his new buddies that they needed to leave before, you know. She died. Permanently, this time.

Something, something,  _ killer tan. _

It had been a week or so since then. Caleb knocked on her door, wanting to apologize. Instead of asking him to come in like a normal person would, Lilith opened the door and tugged him inside, immediately starting to hand him tubes of mascara and eyeliner.

“Can you help me for a moment?” She asked, not allowing him to refuse. She was floating in the middle of the room, almost barren except from a bed, a chair, and a vanity she couldn’t use. The mirrors were covered by dusty curtains, never disturbed.

Caleb stumbled inside. “Wow. Sure, yes, anything for you, your majesty.” He grumbled, but settled in. Doing each other’s makeup was routine; one of the reasons they stuck together, Lilith would sometimes say. He would say it too, if it didn’t remind him so vividly of when they were kids. All those ages ago.

Lilith settled in the air in front of him. Before she closed her eyes, she looked Caleb up and down. 

“What’s with the getup, little man?” She wasn’t exactly too out of place to point out his dress; he knew she hated his drabby housecoat number, but it’s all he really wanted to wear, usually. Tonight, though, it looked like he was actually trying to look nice. Casual, but polished. By God, he was wearing a button-up from _this century,_ pale grey and well-ironed. Lilith grinned.

“Stop smiling,” Caleb muttered. “I can’t do your eyes if you’re smiling.” He started dusting her lids a moody red. “And, if you really must know—first I wanted to apologize. For the party. I lost track of time, and I was having fun. Grace and Emilia were raving about a wedding—which I might be invited to? I'll have to ask—Tomax was trying to interrogate me about Vladislaus at one point, and Morgyn and I were just…” 

“Bonding?" Lilith suggested, otherwise keeping as still as a corpse. 

“Drinking,” Caleb continued. He switched to eyeliner.

“I’m glad you had fun, Cay. When’s the last time you went out, honestly?”

“Yeah… not in a while,” he muttered. “But actually, I wanted to let you know that I’m going out tonight. For fun, even.”

“For fun,” Lilith echoed, trying not to smile. “That’s so cute. My little brother is all grown and going out and has actual, real-life friends,” she cooed.

Caleb stopped his hand. “I have the power to ruin your life. I could leave you here, half done.” He continued the delicate painting of Lilith Vatore, but let the threat loom.

“Shut up. I’m happy for you. I am.” Not just happy, but Lilith felt a little proud, too. It took a  _ little bit  _ to get Caleb out of his shell—she’d know. And it wasn’t easy for them to hang around other vampires; he much rathered spending time in their kitchen and his garden, tutting around his human hobbies. Maybe he had the right idea hanging out with some other groups. Still, she was his big sister, and had to tease. “Try not to get turned into a toad. Except, wuh-oh, too late,” she tutted. He groaned. “And tell all your magic friends I say hi.” She felt Caleb’s hand still for a split second before continuing. 

“Actually… I was invited out by Morgyn. You remember—of course you do. They seemed interested in vampirism, wanting to learn, I guess. I don’t know if the others will be there.” 

A flit of worry churned Lilith’s stomach. “Learn more about being a vampire? You’re sure it’s safe?” 

Caleb pulled his hand away. When Lilith opened her eyes, she saw the same heavy, lonely fear on Caleb's face that Lilith constantly held in her chest.

"No. I can't be sure, I don't think," he admitted, "but I'm not helpless, first and foremost. And maybe I just want to go out and have a decent time with a friend. A friend, I should add, who doesn't have anything against vampires and has never been involved with coven politics otherwise," he said pointedly. "Sages don't care about us. We're nobody outside of the Hollow." 

"Yes," Lilith said meekly. His words were both cutting and comforting. "You're right. I’m just letting my mind wander, is all. Though if you do have any complaints, let me know. I’m good in a fight.” But Caleb was a big boy. Tall and sharp, all angles. He was tough, and he was smart. He knew to fly away at the scent of garlic, a fact that Lilith used to calm her fears. 

“I’m a grown man,” he stated.

"And I’m the older sibling, so you’re going to let me be worried and stupid or  _ else.  _ Can I borrow that?" And before he could answer, the eyeliner was plucked from his fingers. "I can’t believe it, but I have yet  _ another  _ thing to worry about, too. Now, Caleb, you look good," Lilith started, "but you need to live up to the Vatore fashion standards. The button-up is cute, but I have a jacket that might fit you. Do you have a loose scarf? Stop smiling. Close your eyes." 

Caleb did as he was told. He loved Lilith, and was glad to have her. No, not just glad. Thankful. Eternally grateful. 

For as long as his eternity was.

*

Morgyn stirred their drink with a finger, listening attentively to Caleb as they sat in the small Glimmerbrook dive bar Morgyn had brought them to. It was dim and dusty and smelt like pine, though that was just a feature that permeated the whole village, Caleb assumed. When he first saw it, Caleb hadn’t expected the place to be popular. But there they were, surrounded by people and music and murmurs. 

An old spellcaster favourite, Morgyn had said. Not that it bothered Caleb. It felt easier to talk knowing that it was just the two of them that could hear.

“And why should I blame her, you know? What if something did happen?” Caleb shrugged, finishing off his recount of Lilith’s worry. He didn’t mean to start talking about their woes, but Morgyn had asked about the vampire community, and there was no easy way to say that the Vatores simply were not part of it.

“They wouldn’t hurt you… would they?” Morgyn asked, brows knit in concern. 

Caleb shuffled in his seat, planting his elbows on the table. 

“They have before. Not like  _ that _ , don’t look so horrified, it’s not that bad. Vampires—we spar, right? For fun, for training, for valor. Except, the lattermost can get a little—” emotional, humiliating, downright depressing. “Intense, right?” He shrugged. “Of course, when we ruined our initiation into the coven, I was young and dumb and full of bad ideas. I took on Vlad, and he’s not exactly one to… go easy. And then my vampire parent took me on while I was down.” Caleb didn’t like thinking about Miss Hell. They haven’t spoken since. “I’m fine. I’m alive!”

“Relatively speaking,” Morgyn quipped, raising a teasing brow.

“Relatively speaking, obviously” Caleb agreed. “Alive for a leech.”

Morgyn hummed, sitting back in their chair. They took a sip of their drink. They always had a cool look about them, like they were always considering and judging and evaluating.

(Or maybe they weren’t doing that at all, and Caleb was just looking too far into it. Maybe that.)

“I don't know. You don’t sound like a leech to me.” Morgyn gave a sympathetic smile; it caught Caleb by surprise. “It sounds like you stuck up for your morals. That's admirable." They lifted their drink and nodded towards him, like they were giving a private toast. 

Caleb chuckled weakly. “I’m glad somebody thinks so.” He didn’t know why Morgyn was being so nice to him. By all accounts, they shouldn’t have been so tolerant of Caleb’s blundering. Morgyn was authority, technically. Caleb didn’t mix with authority, supposedly. 

And yet, the look Morgyn gave him—curious, mischievous, unpredictable—was tempting.

“So… do you still spar? For fun, for training, like you mentioned?” They asked.

“Um,” Caleb thumbed his glass. “Sometimes, with my sister. It’s boring without variety, though. We just predict each other’s moves after a century of it.”

“Would you spar with me?”

Caleb’s grey eyes widened in surprise. He hunched over, leaning in.

“You want me to die?”

Morgyn laughed. “Just a little one! For fun.  _ Fun, _ “ they promised. “I’m not going to go full-force. I know how to restrain myself, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Caleb cocked his head. “Is this a good idea?”

“I don’t know.” Morgyn’s eyes were vibrant and wild. The idea caught them and they didn’t seem to want to let go, even if they could. It made Caleb think it was a bad idea after all. It also made Caleb not care, even a little bit.

Caleb started to grin, fangs glinting in the bar’s neon lights, and nodded. 

“Okay. Let’s spar.”

Morgyn took Caleb by the hand, and in a flash of light, they disappeared from the mortal realm.

*

Caleb had the taste of ozone in his mouth. For a second, he had forgotten how to breathe.

The Magic Realm wasn’t what he expected. He knew it was in a state of disrepair, but he never imagined it would be like  _ this.  _ It was literally divided, shattered, scattered across a glimmering void of undulating colours. It was neither warm nor cold. It felt neither cramped nor too lonely. Still, Caleb had the gut feeling that most of the realm was… missing, (if half-chunks of buildings floating around didn’t clue him in). 

It was a weird first experience. He felt the Realm’s  _ sadness  _ being pushed  _ onto him _ . Magic that he didn’t understand. It was almost overwhelming. He shivered.

When he grounded himself, tearing himself from the beauty and ruin, he looked to Morgyn. Morgyn had been looking at him with an expression of studiousness with a little bit of wonder. They smirked.

Caleb should have thought of something a little better to say than,  _ “Did you pay our bill?” _

Morgyn laughed, a loud sort of laugh fueled by excitement and surprise. 

“I have a tab!” 

It turns out Morgyn had used their glimmerstone to take the two of them directly to the dueling grounds. Caleb could see a few more islands of life an indecipherable distance away; space was warped here. He and Morgyn prepped themselves: Caleb tucked his scarf away and looked around his environment, Morgyn shed their coat, leaving them in a tight sweater that looked just... it was...

Caleb was jostled from his reverie.

“I challenge one Caleb Vatore to a duel of friendly proportions,” they stated, backing into place and pulling out a wand from who knows where. 

“I accept your challenge, Ember,” Caleb responded. He splayed his arms wide, getting into the theatrics of it. “But I’ll have you know that vampires tend to play dirty. Fair warning.”

Morgyn readied their stance. “The dirtier the better, Caleb.” Morgyn grinned, seeming to drawl the words. “I’ve never been one for rules, myself.”

They moved at the same time. 

Morgyn shot a blast of energy from their wand. It went right through Caleb as he turned into mist, unphased. Morgyn was visibly taken aback, lips parted in surprise.

“Oh, okay,  _ that’s  _ not fair.”

“I warned you,” Caleb said lowly, reforming in an instant next to Morgyn’s ear. Caleb grabbed at their sweater to try and knock them off their feet.

Morgyn struggled against his grasp and whipped their body around just enough to move their arm. Caleb felt the pointed jab of Morgyn’s wand in his chest, and before he could even acknowledge it he was being blasted back from the point-blank shot. But at such short range, Morgyn had been hit by recoil and went down with a  _ thud.  _ Caleb, meanwhile, was propelled way back. He tumbled to the ground maybe ten feet away; somehow, it didn't hurt, whether from adrenaline or magic he didn't know.

Caleb hissed, baring his fangs, flexing his hands like they might grow into claws. Morgyn took no time in rolling onto their knees; they focused and flicked their wand up, though it looked like it did nothing. Feeling empowered, Caleb began to run as Morgyn picked themselves up. When he saw it, it was too late—the translucent barrier between them, just a glimmering distortion in space. 

Caleb ran into it full force, of course he would, vampires had no time for the  _ defence.  _ The barrier made a hollow sound when he collided with it, making Caleb’s ears ring and head swim. He thankfully managed to catch himself before he went down into the dirt again—or, no,  _ he _ didn’t. He floated, but not of his own accord. His head whipped towards Morgyn; their arm and wand were outstretched, they ebbed with magical energies. When Morgyn’s wand went up, so did Caleb. He couldn’t move himself at all.

Morgyn flicked their wand again, propelling Caleb towards them. Caleb was stopped a few feet short of them—close enough to see their grin and the fire in their eyes—only for Morgyn to throw him into a literal loop, and plummeting Caleb into the ground. His head spun. He could hear Morgyn cackling, no doubt enjoying the display. 

However, Caleb wasn’t finished. He first floated up from the ground, and then he rose, surrounded by a dark energy. Down below, Morgyn’s laughter cut short. Huffing, they waved their wand and was about to open their mouth for another spell, but that just wouldn’t do. Caleb brought a hand to his head, channeling his power. With a dark pulse, he connected to Morgyn, commanding them to stop. 

Morgyn was successfully taken over, but it wouldn’t last long. Caleb could already feel them struggling against him. Caleb focused, making Morgyn turn, and in a simple, fluid motion, made them throw away their wand. Morgyn freed themselves from Caleb’s control, but it was too late—the wand skittered across the far side of the dueling grounds. Caleb flew down, picking up a distracted Morgyn like it was nothing by the back of their sweater. His grin was triumphant. 

“How’s that for fair?”

“It’s not. But it's creative, I like it.” Morgyn’s voice was hot and confident beside Caleb’s ear, coming from behind, before they clasped their hand on Caleb’s shoulder. He instantly felt his energy depleting, and suddenly he wasn’t able to hold up Morgyn—Morgyn’s  _ duplicate _ —any more; he dropped it, and it dissipated into a wisp of shimmering smoke. 

Caleb raised his hands in surrender, turning slowly to greet the victor. Morgyn was grinning, sly, it reminded Caleb of the shadowy foxes of Forgotten Hollow. Caleb pursed his lips in annoyance. He couldn’t deny that he was impressed, though.

“Would disarming you even have slowed you down?” He grumbled.

“The wand is a formality at this point.” Morgyn lifted their hand and Caleb’s energy returned. He missed the magical warmth from it, though. “Would you be surprised to learn I don’t even like using them most of the time?”

“No,” Caleb admitted roughly, except he couldn’t help but give a little smile. He crossed his arms. “Somehow, that makes sense.”

Morgyn chuckled. Caleb stood a smidgen taller, almost equal, but he knew Morgyn wore heels. He considered what they’d look like on flat soles. He knew they’d be cute; not to say they weren’t already. Morgyn had a handsome face, with tousled blond curls, warm green eyes, soft and reddened cheeks… that flush was just from the exertion, surely. 

Well. That’s what he thought before Morgyn took a step forward, slipping their hand into his.

“I had a great time. Sorry for your loss,” they teased. “We should do this again sometime.”

“I…” Caleb could feel his brain stall, short circuiting at their touch. “Dueling?” He choked.

Morgyn cocked their head in confusion, trying to maintain their smile. 

“Going out, Caleb.”

“Oh.”

“I…” they both paused. Morgyn flushed and ducked their head; their shoulders slumped as they moved to leave, but Caleb squeezed their hand before they could.

“I’d really, really like to, Morgyn,” he stated confidently, swallowing thickly. His nerves glued thickly in his throat.

_“Oh,”_ Morgyn exhaled, surprised yet again—in a good way, if their returning smile was anything to go by. “Good.”

When Morgyn eventually used the glimmerstone to bring them back home, the fraction of a moment that they were in-between realms...

Caleb felt like he was falling, falling, falling.

*

He fell back onto Lilith’s bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“Oh, Lilith.” His voice was breathy, as if he struggled to fill his lungs. “I think I’ve got it bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently 3 chapters into the sequel but it's a slow process lol  
> [Please send me motivation @ebenaceae on tumblr ](https://ebenaceae.tumblr.com/) :}


End file.
